


Alone

by STsuki



Series: Sexual fantasy [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, SHINee
Genre: 30´s, Christmas Smut, Comfort, Detective Noir, Dreamscapes, Fluff and Smut, Law Volstead, M/M, Prophetic Dreams
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2019-01-29 04:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12623056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STsuki/pseuds/STsuki
Summary: …I don´t wanna cry… Please dry my eyes… I´m fallin´ down… Without you I´m fallin´ down…Alone - Sistar





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Pedido para Ale Bello :D
> 
> De las notas originales de 2013: Changmin tiene una sesión de fotos que me recordó a Elliot Ness de Los intocables y la película “The spirit” que está basada en una historieta publicada en 1940. Así que vamos a ubicar la historia en este universo: Estados Unidos entre los años 30´s y 40´s para que se entiendan las referencias que hago a la Ley seca o ley Volstead, que degenero en un montón de problemas sociales, como mayor número de alcohólicos y movimientos delictivos, siendo Al Capone, uno de los contrabandistas y líder del crimen organizado más temido de la época.  
> Para finalizar quizás todo lo anterior sea innecesario porque resulto ser una historia solo sobre sexo ---> aun así es importante porque es obvio lo mucho que quería jugar con un rollo Noir clásico y creo que haré más XD  
> En fin ojala sea del agrado de Alejandra bello.

—Buenas noches hijo, lamento molestar pero ya sabes que esta noche estamos escasos de personal. Ha habido un robo en la calle Marshall y el único muchacho que estaba en la casa está en shock ¿Crees qué puedes hacer tu buena voluntad de la madrugada y quedarte con él hasta mañana? A primera hora enviare a Anderson para que se encargue del caso.

—Pero Anderson es un idiota William —respondió el detective privado Shim Changmin acomodándose la gabardina sobre un delicado y fino traje negro, tomando de su escritorio un sombrero de copa lisa. 

—Por eso confío hijo, en que lo solucionaras, antes de que llegué —murmuro William palmeándole el hombro.

Shim Changmin trabajaba por su cuenta, llevaba varias noches sin dormir preparando la captura de un conflictivo grupo de traficantes de alcohol, pero las ultimas pistas eran confusas y además era nochebuena. Todo el mundo iba a querer beber. William era un hombre mayor y bonachón, era el jefe de policía local y cuando su personal no era lo suficientemente apto, asignaba los casos a su despacho. Fungir de niñera no le hacía gracia, pero era mejor que consumir una treintena de cigarrillos baratos antes de las seis de la mañana.

—Te sigo William —dijo Shim dirigiéndose a su Rolls royce negro estacionado detrás de la patrulla de policía.

—Claro muchacho.

***

La calle Marshall estaba ubicada en una zona de clase alta, por lo que al llegar no se sorprendió al ver una casa de media manzana, las luces de la ambulancia iluminaban hipnóticamente la oscuridad y había un par de personas apiñadas alrededor de un cuerpo menudo sentado en la entrada de la casa.

El jefe Willam se acercó a hablar con todo el mundo y dar nuevas órdenes y asignaciones, mientras Shim observaba los alrededores y el patio principal, los vecinos no estaban en casa, posiblemente celebrando en algún cabaret o teatro de la ciudad, con claridad no habría testigos si alguien gritaba o rompía algo intentando defenderse… 

—Changmin, hijo, ven acá.  
Changmin asintió observando el grupo de gente empezar a dispersarse, estaba por entrar a los 30, pero a William parecía no importarle, siempre lo llamaba hijo o muchacho, aunque en su equipo hubiese gente que de verdad lo era.

—Él es Minho, estaba explicándonos de nuevo porque llamo a la policía —dijo señalando a un joven que no podía pasar de los 23 años, era delgado y muy pálido, estaba descalzo y usaba solo una camisa medio abotonada para cubrirse, además de la manta que le habían proporcionado los paramédicos, que en realidad no ayudaba demasiado considerando el clima. Verlo debió provocarle más frío, pero de pronto sintió que la gabardina estorbaba, por lo cual se la quitó y se la extendió, eran casi de la misma altura así que sus piernas al menos estarían mejor protegidas.

—Adelante Minho, acéptala, él es el detective Shim Changmin, terminara de tomar tu declaración y revisará tu casa de nuevo. Te acompañara esta noche y mañana Anderson se encargara de reanudar las investigaciones.

Minho hizo una mueca al ver a Anderson siguiendo todos sus movimientos y ante eso Changmin deliberadamente se puso en medio mientras Minho se colocaba la gabardina con cuidado.

—Muchas gracias, lamento que tenga que quedarse conmigo.

—Es mi trabajo, pero considero más apropiado entrar a la casa para resguardarnos del frío y que me pueda explicar con detalle lo que ocurrió, podría enfermar.

—Bien hijo, te dejo en buenas manos, el detective se encargara de todo. Gracias Changmin nos vemos mañana temprano…

—Por supuesto William.

Minho se quedó de pie frente a la puerta con inseguridad y Changmin lo hizo retroceder mientras sacaba un arma de entre su saco, era mejor prevenir que curar. Si Anderson reviso la casa probablemente alguien seguía ahí esperando recibirlos a tiros.

—¿Cuántas habitaciones hay en la casa?

—Trece y el sótano —susurro aferrándose con firmeza a la gabardina mientras Changmin volteaba a mirarlo y suspiraba molesto. No solo iba a tener que revisar 13 habitaciones y el sótano sino que tenía que hacerlo con un tipo asustado pegado a su espalda.

—Dame espacio ¿Quieres?

Minho negó como si Changmin le hubiese dado más opciones y dio un paso todavía más cerca hacia él. Por Dios…

—Muy bien, ¿Al menos puedes decirme que ocurrió?

Minho asintió y Changmin empezó a andar, dirigiéndose en primera instancia hacia lo que suponía daba a la cocina.

—Cene temprano, eran como las 8:30 de la noche, estaba empezando a colocarme el pijama cuando escuche un ligero crujido en el pasillo y después un vidrio resquebrajándose en esta planta, baje corriendo, pero no encontré a nadie y llame a la policía.

—¿Qué fue lo que se rompió? —inquirió asegurando las puertas y las ventanas de la cocina, ignorando toda la comida servida para una gran cena casi intacta. 

—Un jarrón cerca de las escaleras, el oficial Anderson recogió los vidrios y dijo que quizás fue solo el viento, pero yo no quise volver a entrar, no se siente normal, esa pieza llevaba 3 años ocupando ese sitio… —murmuro enrollándose mejor en la gabardina del detective.

—Ya veo, ¿Qué le parece si vamos a su habitación?

— ¿Para qué? —cuestionó ligeramente ruborizado mientras Changmin se abstenía de rodar los ojos y guardaba de nuevo la pistola.

—Para que pueda ponerse el pijama y termine de revisar su casa. ¿Ha tenido problemas recientemente?

—No —respondió empezando a caminar ligeramente más lento hacia las escaleras, dando pasos más seguros una vez sintió al detective a sus espaldas.

—Tenía razón sobre el jarrón, no lo pudo haber tirado el “viento”—explico Changmin al ver que había una concavidad en la pared dispuesta para evitar perturbar un objeto grande.

—Es lo que intente decirle a ese tal Anderson, es como si alguien hubiese salido corrien— ¡ouch!

Se quejó ruidosamente a punto de derrumbarse de no haber sido por el barandal y ese fuerte brazo en su cintura manteniéndolo en su lugar.

—¡Ay, ay, ay, lo siento! —susurro Minho levantando su pie derecho, había un trozo de vidrió enterrado cerca del talón, haciéndolo sangrar profusamente.

—¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Necesita ayuda?

—Sí, sí, lo siento. Y no se preocupe, en un segundo lo arreglo… —gimió al intentar apoyar el pie mientras Changmin empezaba a inquietarse al ver la sangre manchando la alfombra de las escaleras.

—¿En dónde está el baño? —pregunto Changmin alzándolo sin ningún problema, empezando a subir las escaleras a paso raudo.

—Tercera puerta a la izquierda —suspiro bajito aferrándose de nuevo a la tela de la gabardina, cerca de su cuello. Changmin fingió ignorar el gesto e ingreso al baño y coloco a Minho sobre el filo de la tina mientras abría diversos gabinetes que encontró repletos de tranquilizantes, aspirinas y pastillas para dormir, hasta dar con lo que había estado buscando, el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Con habilidad tomo a Minho del tobillo y con una toalla que tomo del gabinete se apresuró a sacar el vidrio, arrojándolo sin mucho preámbulo al lavamanos, dedicándose con mayor cuidado a limpiar la sangre que manaba de la herida.

—Levante un poco más el pie —ordeno Changmin quitándose rápidamente el saco dejando a la vista su shoulder holster* y las dos armas que portaba. Minho le obedeció sin darse cuenta lo expuestos que de repente quedaron sus muslos ante el detective pues la gabardina había caído sobre sus hombros al sentarse al filo de la bañera. 

—hmn… Me llamo Minho… —susurro el aludido de repente mientras Changmin levantaba la mirada divertido hacia su rostro —Lo sé, William me lo dijo al presentarnos —explicó apartando la toalla de la herida, asintiendo un poco antes de rebuscar en el botiquín por un ungüento. 

—¡No! —exclamó ganándose una mirada confusa del detective—.D-Digo que me puedes decir así —murmuro mirando su regazo algo frustrado consigo mismo. Changmin arqueo una ceja al abrir el bote con la pomada y sonrió un poco demasiado ampliamente antes de recomponerse y esparcir la medicina por el corte.

—¿Te puedo decir Changmin?

—No —respondió en automático sacando una venda de su envoltorio.

—¿Por qué? 

Frunció los labios confuso mientras Changmin prefería no seguir mirando su expresión, bajó la cabeza para encontrarse con la camisa abierta sobre los muslos, dejando entrever el estilo de ropa interior que utilizaba y algo más de piel…

—¿Vive solo?  
Changmin continuó el interrogatorio después de un carraspeo ruidoso, ignorando apropósito la última pregunta.

—Sí…

Minho no agrego más observando a Changmin terminar de vendar su pie, mientras pensaba que entonces esa imposible cantidad de medicina definitivamente le pertenecía a él.

—Está listo… —dijo Shim observando el aura abatida de ese muchacho, negando para sí por lo que iba a hacer—Minho, así que ven conmigo… —dijo ayudándolo a levantar mientras Minho cojeaba tras el con una sonrisa satisfecha en los labios.

—¿Cuál es tú habitación?

—Uh… La del final del pasillo…

Señalo desacelerando un poco tras la indicación de Changmin, quien volvió a sacar una pistola con habilidad. Ingresó a la enorme habitación con cautela, encendió las luces y se dirigió rápidamente al armario, abriendo las puertas de par en par para descubrir una habitación más pequeña repleta de espejos, una enorme cantidad de zapatos y el cajón de los pijamas a medio abrir. Sin decir una palabra volvió sobre sus pies mientras Minho lo observaba desde la puerta y reviso bajo la cama encontrando una botella de champagne rosada completamente vacía. Su cerebro empezaba a cavilar conclusiones pero al ponerse de pie de nuevo se dirigió a revisar el balcón y al sentir el frío despejarlo regreso a la habitación, cerrando con demasiada prudencia las puertas.

—Te aconsejo no salir al balcón mientras bebes. En realidad te aconsejo no beber ¿A caso no sabes nada sobre la ley seca? 

Changmin coloco el arma sobre el tocador mientras Minho se sonrojaba y se metía a la habitación cojeando un poco.

—Fue un regalo, de la casa Veuve Clicquot, fue la primera en comercializar el champagne rosado, allá por el año 1775. Ellos no saben de la ley seca, y creyeron que era amable obsequiármela para que la compartiera con alguien especial, tal vez esta noche. Veuve Clicquot Rosé, es su mejor botella después de todo —explico cómo sí el fuera un amante, Changmin sonreía para sus adentros, en realidad era bastante refinado, no entendía porque estaba solo esa noche.

—Eso es interesante, pero aun ilegal, así que tómalo en cuenta. Pero primero vamos a hacer algo, necesito que te abrigues, los labios se te están poniendo morados —solicitó Changmin sin esperar que Minho se metiese al armario y empezase a desabrocharse la camisa sin importarle tenerlo delante. Con un carraspeo forzado Changmin se volteó y se arrepintió pues el espejo del tocador le devolvió la imagen de un Minho totalmente desnudo dándole la espalda mientras sacaba más ropa para cubrirse. El detective se reprendió al no poder perder de vista lo que hacía ese muchacho ingenuo, aunque también debía llamarlo irresponsable, actuar tan desenfadado frente a un extraño que le llevaba como 10 años…

Sin querer sus ojos volvieron a la imagen que le obsequiaba el espejo y lo observo con deleite colocarse un grueso suéter de lana sobre unos pantaloncitos cortos semi transparentes que le recordaron la sensualidad de la lencería femenina, sobre un cuerpo igualmente sensual y grácil.

—Listo Changmin.

El detective se giró con una mueca aburrida, como si no hubiese estado mirándolo por el espejo y observo con detenimiento como la expresión de Minho caía un poco al subirse a la cama y cubrirse con los edredones.

—Creo que si alguien hubiese estado aun dentro de la casa, ya nos habría recibido a tiros. Voy a dejar esto aquí por si aún te sientes angustiado, no tiene seguro así que solo tienes que apuntar y disparar —dijo ejemplificando su argumento antes de dejar la pistola de nuevo en el tocador.

—Buenas noches Minho, voy a terminar de asegurar tu casa. Intenta dormir un poco te irá bien.

Apago las luces, saliendo silenciosamente hacia el pasillo. Reviso todas las habitaciones de esa planta y tiro la toalla llena de sangre y el cristal que corto a Minho una vez que volvió a apagar las luces del baño, tomo su saco y su gabardina y volvió a la primera planta, continuo su revisión y después de regresar del sótano se detuvo en medio de la sala, cayendo en cuenta que no había ningún adorno alusivo a la fecha, salvo el montón de regalos apilados en una esquina que no parecían tener la intención de abrirse ni ahora ni nunca. Se llevó una mano al cabello y torció un poco los labios, la vida de Minho era tan o más deprimente que la suya y eso que era más joven. ¿Qué le pasaba al mundo? ¿A las personas? ¿Todo tenía que acabar tan solitario y triste?

Con un suspiró tomo el sillón de piel frente a la ventana mientras colocaba su arma sobre la mesita de centro… En realidad era probable que quien haya tirado el jarrón haya sido Minho y su inestabilidad tras los efectos de su Veuve Clicquot Rosé y la paranoia que le provocaba su insomnio, quizás no quería estar solo esa noche como los pedacitos de información le hacían creer, y quizás William por eso lo mando ahí, para que él tampoco lo estuviera.

***

Minho suspiro volviéndose de nuevo sobre su cama, no podía dormir, pero en realidad nunca lo hacía. Teniendo al detective en la planta baja no creía que fuese una buena idea sacar un tarro de licor del falso gabinete de su cocina y mucho menos bebérselo con las pastillas para dormir hasta desmayarse… Por lo que en vista de que el sueño no llegaría pronto arrojo sus mantas aun lado y se espabilo, tenía algo de hambre y era noche buena, había una gran cena para esa noche y quizás Changmin querría cenar con él y conversar un poco, estaba obteniendo mucha amabilidad por su parte, pensó acariciando las vendas de su pie, tal vez podría arriesgarse un poco más.

Al bajar las escaleras una ventisca helada lo azoto, y se abrazó así mismo corriendo a encender la calefacción, Changmin debía estarse congelando. Aunque cuando volvió a la sala se encontró con una sorpresa inquietante.

El detective estaba dormido, se veía relajado, aunque la posición no era la más cómoda.

El propio suspiro que Minho dejo escapar, fue suficiente para notarse así mismo e intentar ser un buen anfitrión. Sin hacer mucho ruido tomo la manta en la que a veces se enrollaba para leer un libro y la deslizó cuidadosamente sobre el detective mientras tomaba el sombrero y su gabardina para colocarla en el armario junto a la puerta, después corrió a la cocina para calentar un poco de espaguetis y lomo al horno. Lo coloco todo en una bandeja y puso un vaso de ponche y pastel de cerezas también, era la primera vez que se sentía a gusto de haber gastado tanto tiempo en una cena que mayoritariamente terminaría en la basura, porque esta vez alguien la probaría antes.

Con pasos rápidos pero silenciosos volvió a su sala de estar y dejo la bandeja con comida precariamente equilibrada sobre la mesita de centro. Su plan había sido bueno hasta el momento en el que se dio cuenta que debía despertar a Changmin.

—Uh…Changmin… —susurro dudando un poco entre si tocarlo o no—. Changmin… —llamó acercando una de sus manos lentamente hacia su rostro.

—Chang… ¡Ah…!

¡Crash!

***

El detective Shim parpadeo confundido y se sobresaltó al descubrir a Minho bajo él con ambas manos fuertemente sujetas por una suya contra la alfombra. ¿Qué demonios?

—Lo lamento… Y-Yo solo pensé que quizás tendría hambre, no podía dormir y…

Changmin se apresuró en soltarlo y Minho se incorporó sobando sus muñecas mientras se encogía al darse cuenta que toda la comida le había caído encima.

—Perdóname Minho, me sorprendiste… —dijo Changmin con una excusa que incluso el mismo encontró patética y rebuscada, se suponía que no debía haberse quedado dormido en primer lugar. Minho negó y retrocedió un poco, limpiándose el rostro de las salpicaduras de ponche que habían caído sobre su piel y Changmin le dedico otra mirada. Su suéter había quedado empapado y había manchas de salsa por todo su cuerpo, seguía estando descalzo y dios… Su expresión era tan triste y desolada, era horrible. ¿Cómo un muchacho de esa edad podía estar tan solo?

—Ven conmigo, necesitas ducharte, yo me encargare de limpiar en unos momentos —dijo Changmin tomando su mano, haciéndolo subir rápidamente las escaleras nuevamente hacia el baño. 

Minho observo en silencio la familiaridad y seguridad con las cuales Changmin hacía las cosas, era alguien confiable y a Minho le gustaría poder ser así o tener a alguien que se preocupase de esa manera por él.

—El agua esta tibia… Quítate la ropa… —ordeno Changmin abriendo los ojos de golpe al darse cuenta cómo es que eso había sonado—. Quiero decir… —murmuro aun dándole la espalda—. Ya puedes tomar un baño, me iré a limpiar el desorden que cau…se… —susurró al voltearse para poder salir de un cuarto tan reducido y lleno de vapor, con Minho ahí dentro siendo tan irresponsable y precioso…

El detective trago duro, no estaba entrenado para ver esos lindos pijamas deslizarse de ese modo con todo y ropa interior por las sensuales piernas de Minho, ni tampoco para verlo caminar con el rostro azorado hacia la ducha… Ni mucho menos para todo lo que paso después de sentir esos inseguros dedos largos deshacer el nudo de su corbata…

***

Minho jadeo suavemente contra los labios de Changmin, retorciéndose preciosamente en su contra, el beso continuó con un chasquido torpe mientras Changmin acariciaba lentamente su espalda, delineando la columna con sobriedad hasta llegar a sus muslos.

—¡Ah…!

Changmin aprisiono violentamente sus muslos y lo pego completamente a sus caderas, haciendo chocar sus miembros con placentera fuerza. Minho perdió el equilibrio y por un instante dejo de tocar el suelo mientras gemía fuertemente sobre el hombro de Changmin arañando tembloroso sus bíceps.

—Oh Dios si… —gimió levantando las caderas con un movimiento brusco, sintiendo la firmeza del abdomen contraerse contra su cuerpo. Necesitaba… necesitaba poner su boca en ese sitio y de ser posible más…

—Nghm…

Changmin se retorció sin esperar que de repente Minho dejase de besar sus labios para hacerlo sobre el hueso de su cadera. Con un manotazo aligero la caída de agua y Minho se hinco persiguiendo las gotas sobre las líneas de su abdomen, alternando suaves lamidas y besos con esas sugerentes caricias que hacía sobre su mojada erección.

—¿Nunca has hecho algo como esto? —cuestiono acariciando la punta antes de darle una suave lamida y después una succión, observando hacia arriba el rostro abierto y acalorado del detective.

— ¿Acaso tú sí?

—No… —dijo dedicándole una sonrisa antes de meter por completo su miembro a la boca. Changmin libero un quejido suave y acarició lentamente el cabello de Minho con ligeros movimientos de sus dedos.

La puerta de la bañera traslucía sensualmente dos figuras compartiendo placer, haciendo retumbar sus quejidos contra las paredes del baño. Changmin sentía un calor ardiente viajar por sus venas, como fuego al rojo vivo consumiéndolo lentamente. Sin darse cuenta sus caderas habían empezado a moverse contra el interior de esa boca, suavemente aunque en erráticos movimientos circulares, buscando la tibieza de la saliva y la sedosidad de la lengua.

—¡Minho…! —gruño sujetando con rudeza su cabello, empujando su boca al ritmo que necesitaba, mordiendo su labio inferior al sentirlo tragarlo más profundo y aferrarse a su muslo ansioso, acariciándole y provocándole deliciosos escalofríos.

El joven llevo su mano libre sobre su pegajosa hombría y empezó a masajearla al mismo ritmo con el que su boca trabajaba, era rápido y demandante, casi desesperado, por ello el orgasmo del mayor lo ataco sorpresivamente.

Shim jadeo con fuerza recargando la frente sobre las baldosas del baño, mirando con los ojos entrecerrados como es que Minho retiraba la boca de su miembro dejando escapar un hilillo de fluidos que se confundió con el agua que continuaba escurriéndole del cabello.

—Ven aquí… —murmuro Changmin falto de aire, ayudándolo a incorporarse, para poder aplastar sus labios al tenerlo a su altura. El frenético latido de su corazón adormeció a Minho cuando lo levantaron por los glúteos sin dejarle otra opción que enredarse a Changmin con brazos y piernas, el camino a su habitación le pareció familiar, pero estaba confundido, hasta que cayó sobre la cama mientras sus manos se movían ansiosas antes de aferrarse a las sabanas.

—¿Qué quieres hacer? —susurro Changmin mordiendo la piel de su cuello, delineando con firmeza su costado izquierdo, burlándose de la bravura entre sus piernas.

—T-Todo… —suspiro arqueándose sumiso antes de morder sus labios en un beso ansioso. Changmin sonrió para sus adentros y se alejó del beso inclinándose sobre la pelvis de Minho, ahí levanto su pierna izquierda y lo miro a los ojos con una sonrisa salvaje antes de enterrarse profundamente en el almizcle de su piel.

Minho grito, levanto el pecho y se llevó las manos a la boca cuando las más sucias obscenidades estuvieron a punto de salir de ella. Ese hombre, con el tono de sus ojos y la profundidad con la que lo miraba, con su correcta e impecable apariencia, con el atractivo y la soledad a cuestas, estaba haciéndolo sentir vivo, sensual, enfebrecido, necesario, valioso…

Minho llevo sus manos al cabello de Shim y relajo las piernas, abriéndolas con un tibio temblor, mientras su cuerpo palpitaba estimulado. Era como si todo sitio que tocara se convirtiera en una zona erógena y aquellos lugares que no, como sus pezones, que no habían sido tocados en absoluto, vibraban pretenciosamente a penas sentir el aire rozarlos, era un hecho que jamás había estado sumido en ese asfixiante sopor.

—Oh, Dios —farfullo cuando chupo el perineo y grito cuando una sensación acusa se deslizo entre la división de sus nalgas.

—¿Con cuántos…? —inquirió Changmin con su voz más dura, bordeando la tibieza sonrosada de su culo, mientras su saliva y el sudor hacían brillar la piel.

—¿Qué…? —respondió alzando un poco la cabeza sin entender a qué se refería.

—Dime con cuantos… —ordeno jugueteando con una de sus bolas entre los labios, presionando ligeramente el anillo de carne con una mirada posesiva. Minho se estremeció y abrió la boca dejándose caer de nuevo sobre el colchón mientras elevaba sus caderas medio ido de placer.

—¡S-Solo mis dedos! —grito cuando la lengua de Shim se enterró profundamente en su hendidura.

—¡Changmin! Dios, Dios, Dios mío… —gimoteo con la voz ronca, quitándose el cabello del rostro con una mano temblorosa. Su visión se había vuelto borrosa por las lágrimas contenidas y Changmin sonreía sobre la piel de su ombligo con arrogancia. 

—Sabía que te encantaría —exclamo pagado de sí, preguntándose de nuevo porque estaba solo esa noche, si además de refinado, era sensible y sensual. Aunque ese tipo de relaciones, eran un tabú mejor guardado que el alcohol, no le habría resultado difícil encontrar la adecuada compañía masculina, si era esa su predilección…

En el fondo Changmin quería creer que solo se trató de una comprensión mutua mucho más profunda e inconsciente que todo lo demás.

Con movimientos hábiles lo hizo ponerse boca abajo y alzo sus caderas, lo suficiente para rozarse apretadamente en su contra.

Minho ahogo los sollozos contra la ropa de cama mientras hallaba un ritmo adecuado para sentir ese endurecido calor contra sus glúteos, y después dos dedos abrirse paso en su intimidad. Violentamente sus manos golpearon las almohadas arrojándolas al piso y el brillo de esa fina botella de aceite le llamo la atención, sus labios se abrieron sobre ella y empezó a embadurnarla de saliva, mientras se agitaba contra los largos dedos en su trasero.

Changmin tuvo que sujetar su erección para no acabar antes mientras observaba lo que su solitaria fantasía hacía con esa botella y en realidad sonrió, una carajada áspera y cargada que estremeció a Minho arrancándole un suave quejido cuando le arrebato la botella.

—Vamos a darle un mejor uso al contenido de esta botella —suspiro pasando lentamente su lengua por ella antes de abrirla con un suave chasquido y vaciarla sobre su espalda, Minho se contrajo y se aferró tortuosamente a las sabanas, aspirando una bocanada grande de aire que le supo a sudor, frutos rojos y Changmin…

Una vez que estuvo preparado Minho se acomodó en la cama de tal modo que pudiera ver de frente a Changmin, aunque cuando los besos empezaron no pudo concentrarse en otra cosa más que abrir sus glúteos y llevar a tientas ese miembro hasta tenerlo dentro, profundamente enterrado en él. Changmin asió sus caderas y se retiró lentamente antes de volver a regresar, sus labios perdieron el ritmo y Minho rodeo su cuello mientras se movía en su contra.

La habitación estaba ardiendo y solo se escuchaban apagados gemidos y suaves susurros, mientras no muy lejos sonaba una pegajosa canción navideña. 

Minho tenía firmemente plantados los pies sobre la cama y Changmin tomaba todo el impulso que podía, descargando casi violentas arremetidas en su contra, su cabello era un desastre, el sudor escurría por todos lados y sus labios estaban severamente inflamados, aún en medio de su desbordante lujuria el detective acarició el rostro de Minho, sin esperar que se apoyase en el contacto y besase la punta de sus dedos con una sonrisa suave y satisfecha.

La presión en su parte baja paulatinamente empezó a aumentar y Minho se aferró a sus hombros con desespero mientras besaba todo lo que tenía al alcance, compenetrándose con sus propios movimientos antes de terminar con un grito ahogado que le supo a gloria, estaba demasiado cerca, pero se detuvo un momento antes de que Minho lo mirase y asintiese con la respiración irregular. El detective empujo profundamente una última vez y exclamo su euforia con un grito ronco, áspero y sensual que rompió a Minho por completo.

Changmin había sido tan maravilloso…

***

—Buenos días, me permite pasar. Soy el oficial Anderson ¿Me recuerda? —Minho asintió medio oculto tras la puerta y lo dejo pasar mientras volvía apresurado a la cocina.

—Buenos días Shim, ya puedes ir—

El oficial cerró la boca al ver a Minho sirviendo una taza de café que Changmin recibió con una sonrisa agradecida mientras la propia sonrisa de Minho crecía al volver a la estufa para cuidar de un par de huevos estrellados.

—Buenos días Anderson, ya tengo el informe, así que tú presencia no es requerida —murmuro Changmin hojeando el periódico absorto después de darle un ligero sorbo a su café.

—El café esta delicioso, gracias —elogio mientras Minho volteaba con una charola con pan tostado y la colocaba frente a él.

—Es de Colombia, me gusta como huele... —susurro sonriendo íntimamente bajo esa escrutadora y satisfecha mirada—. Ya lo creo… —respondió Changmin con simpleza volviendo a su lectura.

—¿Usted quiere un poco? —ofreció Minho al oficial Anderson, quien seguía sin poder salir de su asombro.

Shim no desayunaba.

Shim no elogiaba a nadie.

Shim no decía gracias.

Shim no debería verse tan cómodo en un ambiente tan doméstico.

—No, no… Gracias. Te esperare afuera Shim, el jefe quiere verte, al parecer esta mañana atraparon a uno de los muchachos de Horvejkul. Es tu caso ¿No?

Changmin asintió suavemente y doblo el periódico cuando Minho coloco el plató con huevos y tocino frente a él. 

Anderson torció el rostro sin comprender y salió de la casa sin decir más.

—¿Quién es Horvejkul? 

Minho tomó su taza de café mientras se sentaba sobre una de las piernas de Changmin quien lo sujeto de la barbilla antes de besarlo con suavidad.

—Un criminal al que voy a poner tarde o temprano en Alcatraz —susurro empezando a trocear los huevos con el tenedor—. Y quien seguramente llena el armario que tienes oculto en la alacena —explico antes de llevarse un bocado a la boca mientras Minho regresaba todo el café a la taza tras escuchar el tono casual del comentario.

—Uh… ¿Lo siento? —dijo levantándose a colocar la taza en la encimera—. ¿Me meterás a prisión? —inquirió sin esperar escuchar la suave risa divertida de Changmin.

—Al único sitio al que te voy a meter va a ser a mi cama y tus esposas van a ser mis brazos. Desgraciadamente para Horvejkul ahora tengo un motivo personal —explicó continuado con su desayuno, ignorando la mueca impávida de Minho y el hecho de que más o menos estaba a punto de derretirse.

—¿No comerás nada?

Changmin cuestionó con el semblante abierto y preocupado, mientras Minho se obligaba a asentir y mordisqueaba un pan con mermelada.

—Eso es mejor —dijo acercándole un bocado con su propio tenedor.

—¿Qué? —respondió Minho antes de abrir la boca y saborear el tocino con gusto.

—Tú sonrisa. E incluso el pijama, luce cálido y no muestra nada. Te queda bien.

Minho se rio avergonzado y terminaron el desayuno más cómodos de lo que habían estado en años.

Después de un rato en silencio Changmin se puso de pie colocando los trastes sucios en el lavaplatos.

—Debo irme…

—Lo sé. 

—Pero cuando regrese quiero ese armario vacío o definitivamente recibirás un castigo.

Minho se rio con estridencia y se puso de pie acompañándolo a la puerta, donde Changmin se colocó la gabardina y el sombrero.

—¿Quieres que prepare la cena? 

—Por supuesto. Una lasaña sería agradable. 

Minho volvió a reír y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello cerrando los ojos cuando sus labios entraron en contacto.

Toc, toc, toc.

***  
Changmin abrió los ojos para mandar a Anderson al demonio y entonces se encontró con una montaña de documentos en el escritorio de su oficina y la insistencia del otro lado de la puerta aumentar a cada segundo.

—Adelante.

¿Todo fue un sueño?

—Buenas noches hijo, lamento molestar pero ya sabes que esta noche estamos escasos de personal. Ha habido un robo en la calle Marshall y el único muchacho que estaba en la casa está en shock ¿Crees qué puedes hacer tu buena voluntad de la madrugada y quedarte con el hasta mañana? A primera hora enviare a Anderson para que se encargue del caso.

Changmin, parpadeo incrédulo y miró a su alrededor sintiéndose fuera de contexto.

—Hijo, ¿Estás bien? —Changmin se sobresaltó y rápidamente se puso de pie, disimulando con una ligera sonrisa.

—Por supuesto ¿Qué decías de Minho? 

William le dedicó una larga mirada evaluadora y Changmin quiso morderse la lengua por idiota. 

—Ahora entiendo porque siempre resuelves todo antes que nosotros ¡Eres psíquico!

El detective oculto su expresión aliviada y siguió a William quien estaba demasiado emocionado sobre su nuevo talento, pidiéndole que explicase lo que sabía del caso antes de llegar a sus autos.

Changmin solo esperaba seriamente no estarse equivocando, siempre podría decirle a William que estaba bromeando, deslizó su mano en la bolsa de la gabardina encontrando algo que no debería estar en ese lugar.

Era una botella de aceite, medio vacía y que desprendía un ligero aroma a frutos rojos y a rosas y a Minho…

Con una sonrisa guardo la botella y subió a su auto para poder hacer realidad, el mejor caso de su vida.

Fin.

 

*funda sobaquera

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos y comentarios se agradecen mucho! 
> 
> Por si aun no me siguen en facebook [Sara Manen](https://www.facebook.com/Sara-Manen-410079072717513/)  
> Si gustas apoyar mi trabajo puedes invitarme un café ;P en [ Ko-Fi Sara Manen!](https://ko-fi.com/A5071YMT) que es un sistema de apoyo para artistas que funciona como si fueran donaciones :D


End file.
